Eternity
by night kanaze
Summary: "Apakah kau baru menyadari ketampanan suamimu ini Gaara?" Goda Naruto ketika melihat Gaara tengah memandanginya./Gaara mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat manis, membuat Naruto tersenyum.


**Disclaimer** : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze

 **Warning** : Yaoi, rate T, Typo bertebaran, dll

Pairing : NaruGaa

yang **GAK SUKA** Yaoi/ Boyxboy /ShonenAi

silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini

 **Eternity**

Seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan langit senja yang sangat disukainya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sinar mentari menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat menawan di bawah sinar mentari senja itu. Gadis itu pun tidak terganggu dengan angin sore yang usil menerbangkan helaian rambut merah darah sepinggangnya yang ia gerai. Suasana senja memang selalu dapat menghangatkan hatinya meski di sore yang cukup dingin.

Tidak jauh dari tempat sang gadis berdiri, seorang pemuda tampan sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Pemuda yang telah terjerat oleh pesona gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda ini tidak pernah lelah mengagumi keindahan dari makhluk ciptaan kami-sama di depannya yang begitu sempurna dimatanya. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia, yang menjadi pemilik hati dari gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

Senyum hangat selalu menghiasi wajah pemuda dengan iris sapphire ini, setelah resmi menikahi sang pujaan hati 6 bulan yang lalu. Kini hidupnya telah sempurna. Hari –harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta dari sang istri. Wanita cantik yang mempunyai surai merah dan iris mata greenmint, jangan lupakan Lingkar mata hitam tebal yang menambah kecantikannya. Raja dan ratu vampire ini kini sedang berada di istananya yang terletak di tepi pantai. Sang ratu sangat menyukai melihat matahari terbenam, oleh sebab itu pemuda ini sengaja membangun istana di tepi pantai. Oh, Betapa dia sangat mencintai wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

Mengamati sang pujaan hati yang sedari tadi asyik menikmati matahari senja membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Dia sangat tidak rela membagi perhatian sang istri. Posesif. itulah sifat dasar dari pemimpin para vampire ini. Pemuda sekaligus raja vampire ini sebenarnya juga merupakan laki – laki yang sangat tampan, rambutnya yang pirang menyala serta iris matanya yang seindah batu sapphire merupakan perpaduan yang dapat membuat gadis – gadis di luar sana memujanya. Tetapi sayangnya, pemuda ini telah menambatkan hatinya hanya untuk gadis di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu menghampiri sang gadis melingkarkan kedua tangan nya yang putih pucat pada pinggang sang gadis pujaan hatinya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sang gadis kemudian mengecup pipi chabby gadis itu. Sang gadis sedikit tersentak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tetapi dia tidak terganggu sama sekali. Sang gadis menyunggingkan senyum manisnya untuk pemuda yang baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memeluk tangan pemuda belahan jiwanya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai cemburu pada langit senja". Canda sang pemuda. Gadis itu terkikik mendengar candaan suaminya.

"Aa... sayang sekali tuan, padahal aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab gadis itu dengan memasang ekspresi kecewa sengaja menggoda sang suami.

Sang suami tersentak kemudian sedikit memajukan kepalanya memandang greenmint sang istri. "Kau lebih menyukai langit senja dari pada aku?" tanya suami sedikit kecewa.

Sang istri mengerling pada sang suami. "Menurutmu?"

"oh, kau baru saja membuat laki – laki tampan ini patah hati nona." sang suami tersenyum melihat sang istri yang tengah menggodanya. "kalau begitu, kau harus dihukum!" sang suami tiba - tiba menggelitik perut datar sang istri.

"Ahahaha... hentikan Naru! Hentikan! Hahaha."

"Tidak bisa Gaara, kau harus dihukum!"

Mereka berdua pun kejar – kejaran seperti anak kecil di kamar mareka.

"yak, kena kau!" ujar Naruto yang berhasil menangkap istrinya.

"Kyak..." Gaara terkejut dan reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto ketika Naruto langsung menggendong nya ala bridal style.

Naruto menyeringai. "bisakah aku menikmati hidanganku sekarang Gaa-chan?"

Gaara yang menyadari 'hidangan' apa yang dimaksud Naruto pun hanya dapat merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam itu. Namun sayang Naruto sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Seringai Naruto pun semakin lebar karenanya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh istrinya perlahan pada tempat tidur king size mereka. Iris shapphire bertemu greenmint. Saling mengagumi keindahan masing – masing.

Naruto mengecup kening istrinya lembut kemudian kecupannya turun ke kedua mata, kedua pipinya hingga berakhir pada bibir merah tipis sang istri yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Hanya kecupan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto memandang wajah sang istri seusai ciumannya yang memabukkan bagi Gaara. Gaara sendiri menatapnya penuh cinta dengan nafas yang memburu karena ciuman tadi.

"Minumlah Naru."Ujar Gaara dengan senyum lembut pada sang suami. Gaara memiringkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi leher sebelah kirinya. Gaara tahu suaminya menolak minum darah dalam bentuk apa pun selain darahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, memandang istrinya sayang kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada leher sang istri. Dari posisinya sekarang, Naruto dapat mencium manisnya darah Gaara. Naruto sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Gaara untuk menyesap lebih banyak wangi tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri. Aroma vanila yang manis dan memabukkan bagi Naruto.

Naruto mencium dan menjilati leher putih Gaara sebelum taringnya yang tajam menembus kulit putih itu. Gaara sedikit meringis ketika taring Naruto menembus kulitnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tegukkan dari Naruto. Dirasa cukup Naruto kemudian menjilati darah Gaara yang mengalir dari luka gigitan taringnya, seolah darah Gaara adalah benda yang paling berharga sehingga tidak boleh terbuang sia – sia. Kemudian luka gigitannya perlahan menutup. Menunjukkan kemampuan regenerasi sel Gaara yang sangat baik.

Naruto memandang wajah Gaara yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Gaara memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati bagaimana Naruto meminum darahnya. Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Gaara ketika perlahan Gaara membuka kelopak matanya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tangan kanan Gaara terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tampan sang suami. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Gaara. Naruto menggenggaam tangan Gaara yang masih berada di pipinya kemudian mengecupnya.

"Apakah kau baru menyadari ketampanan suamimu ini Gaara?" Goda Naruto ketika melihat Gaara tengah memandanginya.

Gaara mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat manis, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau sangat tampan hingga gadis – gadis di luar sana tidak henti – hentinya memuja ketampananmu!" cibir Gaara dengan nada ngambeknya kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dengan lucunya.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar bagaimana Gaara cemburu pada gadis – gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah Naruto perhatikan. Di mata Naruto memang hanya ada Gaara seorang. Ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis di luar sana tidak akan membuatnya berpaling dari pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kasihan sekali gadis – gadis itu, kerena pria tampan ini sudah terlanjur mengunci hatinya hanya untuk gadis di hadapanku ini." Gombal Naruto dengan seringai mesum yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Perlu anda ketahui, di balik semua wibawa dan ketampanannya, Naruto adalah orang yang cukup mesum. Gaara sendiri yang sudah membuktikannya.

"Gombal!" cibir Gaara.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah Gaara. Naruto tahu Gaara tidak serius marah padanya karena terlihat jelas dari wajah Gaara yang merona setelah mendengar kata gombalnya barusan.

Perlahan Naruto maraih dagu Gaara dan menghadapkan pada dirinya.

"Aishiteru Gaara" setelah mengatakannya Naruto lalu mencium bibir Gaara. Perlahan Gaara pun membalas ciuman Naruto yang awalnya hanya kecupan lembut hingga menjadi ciuman panas yang melibatkan benda lunak dan basah.

Naruto sampai memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Meski mereka berdua vampire, tetapi oksigen adalah salah satu kebutuhan mereka hingga sesekali mereka harus memisahkan diri untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Meski masih di iringi kecupan – kecupan singkat dari Naruto yang seakan enggan melepas pagutan mereka. Dan kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut dengan alunan indah berupa desahan dan erangan Gaara yang setia menemani kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara tengah bersantai seusai kegiatan sakral yang baru saja mereka lakukan dengan hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Menikmati pemandangan bulan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela besar kamar mereka yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon. Gaara begitu nyaman berada di pelukan lelaki yang dicintainya itu, sementara Naruto juga sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Bagi Naruto, Gaara adalah hidupnya. Satu – satunya wanita yang memiliki seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Naru... apakah kau bahagia?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu sayang?"

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang. aku hanya ingin bersamamu, hanya denganmu seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari istrinya. "Tentu saja aku bahagia Gaara, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku selain bersamamu seperti ini."

Gaara memandang iris sapphire Naruto kemudian tersenyum padanya. Ya, suaminya memang sangat mencintainya. Dia sangat tahu itu. Hanya saja entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Naruto menyadari istrinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto kemudian memandang greenmint Gaara lekat – lekat.

"Tidak, hanya saja entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Ujar Gaara. Naruto menunduk mencium kening Gaara lembut.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun Gaara, percayalah." Gaara pun tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. ia yakin suaminya ini akan baik – baik saja, mengingat Naruto adalah vampire terkuat yang ada di dunia ini.

Gaara menutup matanya ketika bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya kecupan lembut yang penuh kasih sayang antara keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru"

"Tidurlah" titah Naruto.

"Hm" Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang tentu disambut suka cita olehnya. Dan perlahan keduanya pun memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

Suara gaduh di luar mansion mengusik perempuan yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Nghh..." perlahan kedua mata greenmint itu terbuka. Menyadari adanya keributan di luar mansion dia langsung memandang suaminya yang juga telah terbangun kerena suara gaduh itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Gaara tahu di luar sedang ada pertempuran. insting vampire nya begitu kuat karena memang dia vampire darah murni sama seperti suaminya. Sepertinya akatsuki kembali menyerang mereka.

"Naru.." Gaara begitu cemas sekarang. Apalagi sedari sore tadi perasaannya sedang tidak enak.

Naruto yang menyadari kekhawatiran Gaara pun menenangkannya. "tidurlah lagi Gaara, aku akan segera membereskan kekacauan di luar sana. Kau tunggulah disini." Gaara pun mengangguk pelan mendengar perintah suaminya. Karena meski dia membantah perintah suaminya itu pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena kalau Naruto sedang dalam mode serius, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

Perlahan Naruto turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaian serta jubahnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Naruto mencium kening Gaara dan tersenyum lembut meyakinkan sang istri kalau semua akan baik – baik saja.

...

Sudah dua jam berlalu tapi Naruto belum juga kembali ke kamar membuat Gaara sangat khawatir. Karena kekhawatirannya, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat kondisi di luar mansion.

Ternyata kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Di halaman, Gaara dapat melihat Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

Menyadari kedatangan Gaara, Naruto pun berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada istri tercintanya. Naruto yakin Gaara khawatir karena dia tidak juga kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke, Naruto pun menghampiri Gaara yang tengah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak tidur Gaara? apakah kau tidak percaya pada suamimu ini?" goda Naruto yang menyadari istrinya pasti sangat khawatir padanya.

"Kau tak juga kembali, bagaimana aku bisa tidur?" Tanya Gaara manja. Kemudian menyambut Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Naruto menyambut pelukan yang ditawarkan sang istri dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh dari belahan jiwanya. Gaara menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang suami hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah mengarahkan senjata anti vampire pada suaminya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung membalik posisi nya sehingga dia lah yang tertembak tepat di jantungnya.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sang istri dan tidak sempat melakukan apapun.

"Gaara!" Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Gaara yang limbung. Sementara Sasuke yang baru menyadari kecerobohannya segera menghabisi anggota akatsuki yang berani menyerang tuannya.

"Gaara, bertahanlah!" Naruto tak kuasa menahan emosinya melihat sang pujaan hati begitu lemah dalam dekapannya. Sehingga aura vampire kelas atasnya menguar membuat udara di sekitar mansion menjadi berat.

"Sasuke, cepat panggil Sakura dan segera hubungi Tsunade!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto.

"Naru.. jangan.. menangis..."Gaara mencoba bicara meski putus – putus karena kesusahan bernafas. Gaara melihat mata sapphire Naruto mulai berair.

"Jangan banyak bicara Gaara! cepat minum darahku!" Naruto pun mengarahkan lehernya pada Gaara. namun Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin putus asa.

"Ter-tersenyumlah.. Naru.. ugh.. ku-kumohon."pinta Gaara seraya berusaha menggapai wajah Naruto.

"Tidak Gaara, ku mohon jangan banyak bicara lagi. K-kau akan sembuh. Bertahanlah!" Naruto menggapai tangan Gaara, mengecupnya dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Kumohon... Naru.." Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya di hadapan Gaara.

Perlahan Naruto pun tersenyum pada Gaara meskipun air mata mengalir dari mata seindah langitnya.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya pada Naruto. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Gaara mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, Naruto perlahan membalas kecupan Gaara. "Aku... mencintai...mu..Naru.." ucap Gaara di sela ciumannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Naruto terus mencium bibir Gaara lembut seakan Gaara itu akan pecah bila dia memberi tekanan pada kecupannya.

Perlahan tangan Gaara yang ada di pipi Naruto terjatuh lemas. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kelopak mata Gaara yang menyembunyikan permata greenmint indahnya untuk selama – lamanya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto, mengalir hingga sudut mata Gaara.

"Tidurlah Hime..."

Naruto mendekap tubuh mungil sang istri yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Hingga kemudian tubuh Gaara hilang menjadi ribuan cahaya yang berterbangan.

Naruto masih tertunduk. Tidak berubah posisinya meskipun tubuh Gaara sudah hilang.

"Gaara..." Tsunade yang baru saja sampai di kediaman putrinya pun hanya dapat terduduk lemas melihat anaknya menghilang menjadi jutaan cahaya. Jiraiya yang datang bersama tsunade pun hanya dapat memeluk istrinya menenangkan sang istri. Jiraiya sendiri sangat terpukul melihat kematian putrinya, tapi melihat senyum sang putri di saat terakhirnya membuatnya yakin bahwa sang putri bahagia disaat terakhirnya.

Naruto begitu terpukul dengan kepergian sang istri. Berhari – hari dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kamar yang penuh kenangan manis tentang Gaara-nya. Tiba – tiba Iris spphire Naruto berubah menjadi semerah darah tidak lama hingga kembali berwarna sapphire.

"Tunggu aku Gaara..."

.

.

.

1000 tahun kemudian

Musim semi, musim yang paling di sukai remaja ini. Remaja yang mempunyai surai merah darah ini begitu mencolok di tengah keramaian taman kota. Pembawaannya yang anggun dan tenang bisa dibilang dingin tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Lingkar mata hitam seperti eyeshadow di kedua matanya semakin menambah kesan feminim dari remaja ini, jangan lupa kan tato 'Ai' di kening sebelah kirinya yang begitu manis dan pas di kulit putihnya, walau sedikit tertutupi poni nya yang panjang. Mata greenmint bulatnya mampu menghipnotis semua orang yang bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Tidak hanya remaja laki – laki yang terpesona oleh kecantikannya, remaja putri pun selalu iri dan memujanya disaat yang sama dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki remaja yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara ini.

Tetapi ada pepatah yang mengatakan, jangan hanya melihat buku dari covernya. Begitu juga untuk remaja yang baru menginjak 17 tahun ini. Dari penampilan, siapa pun akan mengira dia perempuan yang lemah lembut dan sedikit pendiam tentunya. Dari kesan pertama saja semua orang sudah tertipu, Gaara memang sangat cantik. Tetapi dia bukanlah perempuan. Ya, Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang remaja laki – laki. Anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku ini memang seorang laki – laki. Tetapi sering kali dia mendapat masalah karena orang – orang mengiranya perempuan. Seperti contohnya saat di toilet umum. Dia selalu digoda dan akan di rape oleh laki – laki mesum yang terlanjur jatuh pada pesona Sabaku bungsu ini. Tetapi tenang saja, selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang mampu menyentuh Gaara, bahkan seujung rambut pun tidak. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia kuat. Meski tampak seperti remaja yang lemah lembut tapi di balik itu semua dia menguasai beberapa jenis beladiri yaitu karate, judo, taekwondo, dan akido. Luar biasa kan? Meski badannya yang kecil dan ototnya yang tidak terlihat tetapi dia menyimpan kemampuan yang diatas rata – rata remaja seusianya.

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Sabaku no Gaara, SEMPURNA. Kami-sama terlalu murah hati saat menciptakannya. Tidak hanya cantik-ralat-tampan, tapi juga pandai bela diri, kemampuan akademik yang di atas rata – rata dan harta yang berlimpah. Tidak bercacat. Itu lah Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara terus berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan – tatapan kagum dari orang – orang yang dilewatinya. Ya, Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu sedari kecil. Bahkan Gaara juga mempuyai kelompok FansGirl dan FansBoy di sekolahnya Konoha High School (KHS).

Tanpa Gaara sadari ada dua pasang mata sapphire dan onix yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Kau tetap cantik Gaara." Seringai pun terpampang di wajah tan pemuda beriris sapphire itu. "Tunggulah Gaara, aku akan menemuimu...

...sebentar lagi."

.

TBC?

.

Hai, bukannya nerusin fik our destiny, kana palah nulis fik baru.. fik ini kana tulis untuk ikut meramaikan NaruGaa fanday. Happy NaruGaa FanDay minna! (^_^)

Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan fik ini?

Jangan lupa ninggalin reviewnya minna.

Arigato!


End file.
